Sentimientos Profundos
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: Harry esta pasando un triste y solitario verano desde la muerte de su padrino. Pero conocera a una persona que le ayudara a vengar su muerte. Por otra parte, Hermione no esta segura de sus sentiemientos, y se siente incomprendida.


**Sara Rookwood**

Harry estaba casa de sus tíos, hace solo 2 semanas que había acabado el curso, y se le hacia una eternidad, espera que sus amigos le escribieran pronto, pero no tenia noticias de ellos, no quería volver a enfadarse, y que pasara lo del año pasado, además, Hermione le prometió que recibiría noticias dentro de poco.

Una hermosa lechuza entro por su ventana, y poso en su mesa, era negra y con unos ojos verdes que brillaban, Harry no reconoció la lechuza, tenia una carta en el pico, Harry se acerco lentamente y se la quito. Cuando abrió la carta, pudo distinguir la perfecta caligrafía de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal estas pasando las vacaciones? Espero que no se te estén haciendo muy largas ahí solo, cada día queda menos para tu cumpleaños, y se que mi regalo te va  a gustar mucho. Yo estoy en Bulgaria con Krum, parece ser que aunque seamos amigos por carta, quería verme, y como a mis padres les gusta el turismo, pues han venido, pero solo voy a estar con el dos días, después iremos a conocer el país, y volveremos unos días antes de tu cumpleaños, tranquilo, que no me lo perdería por nada. Viktor me ha regalado un libro muy interesante sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras muy avanzado, es muy interesante, pero no creo que demos eso en Hogwarts. Tengo muchas ganas de saber quien dará esta asignatura este año. Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte Harry, te echo tanto de menos… bueno, no creo que tú lo entiendas, pero tenemos que hablar. Espero que lo pases muy bien, y no te aburras._

_Muchos besos._

_Hermione._

_PD: Por cierto, ¿te gusta la lechuza? Me la han regalado mis padres por haber tenido tan buenos resultados en los TIMOS, cuando nos veamos te los enseño. Mi lechuza se llama Noire, que significa "negra" en francés._

Harry se alegro por la carta de su amiga, de tener noticias suyas, pero la parte de que el no lo entendería y que tenían que hablar… le dejo un poco confuso, ¿no entender lo que? También noto que no le dijo nada acerca de Sirius, mejor, prefería no pensar en eso, el seguía teniendo esperanza en volver a verle, como un presentimiento de que no se había ido del todo. Harry cogió un trozo grande de pergamino, y empezó a escribir a su amiga.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Yo estoy muy bien, me alegro de que te lo pases bien, yo estoy bastante aburrido, no puedo salir de casa, pero bueno, podré sobrevivir. Me tienes que dejar ese libro, parece interesante, yo también estoy intrigado por saber quien será nuestro nuevo profesor. Tengo ganas de ver tu regalo, como dices que me va a gustar… ¿Qué querías decir con lo de que yo no lo entendería, y tenemos que hablar? No soy tonto. Bueno, no tengo mucho que contar porque no he hecho nada. Me gusta tu lechuza, ya te enseñare mis resultados de los TIMOS._

_Besos._

_Harry._

Harry cogió la lechuza de Hermione, le devolvió la carta, y dejo que saliera por la ventana. La observo, se la distinguía bien, porque la tarde estaba muy despejada, y era una hermosa lechuza negra. Harry no sabia que hacer, Hedwig se agitaba en su jaula, Harry la soltó para que diera una vuelta, como no tenia nada que hacer, saco el libro de Pociones de 5º y dio un repaso, la profesora McGonagall le dijo que para ser auror debía ser muy bueno en pociones, y no esque eso fuera lo suyo… estuvo un rato repasando, hasta que su tía dio dos golpes en la puerta, eso significaba que tenia que ir a cenar.

Cuando bajo vio a sus tíos en el sofá viendo la tele, y a Dudley mareando a su madre, entro en la cocina, y en un plato pequeño había un poco de pescado, tenia muy mala pinta, pero como solo le daban un vaso de leche para desayunar, un poco de fruta y carne para comer, y eso de cena, se lo tubo que comer sin rechistar. Dudley seguía con su dieta de verdura, pero en cuanto salía de casa se cebaba a comer grasa, cada día estaba más gordo, a Harry le daba la impresión de que un día iba a explotar.

Cuando termino de cenar, se sentó en la escalera, y estuvo escuchando a sus tíos.

-   Querida, la tía Marge va a venir mañana a visitarnos.

-   ¿A si? Iré a preparar su cuarto mañana a primera hora.

¡Que horror! Si había algo en esa casa que fuera más odioso que su tío, era Marge, se llevaban fatal, ella siempre dándole dinero a Dudley, y disfrutaba humillándole. En ese momento odiaba a Ron por no haber ido a buscarle.

Decidió ir a su cama, aunque era difícil conciliar el sueño, se encontraba muy solo, aunque la carta de Hermione le alegro mucho, al menos alguien se acordaba de el. Aunque no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que le dijo Hermione. Paso a si una media hora, hasta que se quedo dormido.

-Levanta niño – una voz despertó a Harry – levanta, ha venido tu tía.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Levántate! – gritaba su tía Petunia – Marge esta aquí, quiero que le pidas disculpas por lo que le hiciste la ultima vez.

Harry se levanto, se puso lo primero que vio en su armario, y bajo, ahí estaba su rechoncha tía, bajita, y sin cuello, mirándole con sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Potter! – decía ella – tendrías que ser como Dud, tan tierno y guapo, no como tu, esmirriado.

-Si claro, Dudley es muy bello – decía Harry para si mismo.

-¿Qué murmuras mocoso? – decía su tía.

-Nada – dijo fríamente.

Harry dio un empujón a su tía al pasar por su lado y se fue a desayunar. Vio como un viejo y pequeño coche verde paraba en la puerta de la casa, Harry quería ver quien era, pero Vernon cerro la persiana antes de que Harry pudiera ver aquella imagen borrosa.

-No va a entrar ningún pajarraco a esta casa.

Harry le miro de mala gana, y se sentó. En ese momento sonaba el timbre, Petunia fue a abrir, y el huésped entro en la casa sin que Petunia le dijera nada.

-¿Qué quieres? – decía ella asustada.

-Hola – dijo amablemente – vengo a buscar a Harry.

Este, al oír su nombre, dio un brinco a ver quien era. Ahí estaba Remus Lupin, Harry se sintió tan feliz, venían a buscarle.

-Hola Remus.

-¿Qué tal Harry? – dijo sonriéndole. Harry le miro por un momento, cada día estaba mas pálido y con peor aspecto, pero siempre sonriendo.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas y bajo ahora.

Harry subió corriendo a su habitación, y guardo todo rápido, tenia muchas ganas de irse de esa casa, cogió su baúl, encerró a Hedwig, y bajo corriendo por las escaleras, por fin seria libre, además, solo le quedaba un año para estar ahí, después seria mayor de edad y podría vivir por su cuenta.

-Bueno – decía Remus a sus tíos – el año que viene ya le verán. Adiós, y un placer.

Ellos ni se inmutaron en contestar, Harry jalo por un brazo a Remus y se lo llevo, dirigiéndose hacia el coche, guardo sus cosas en el maletero, y vio que en el coche estaba Ron.

-¡Hola Harry!

-¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué no me has escrito?

-No se, no tenia ganas.

-Hermione me escribió ayer, esta en Bulgaria, Harry vio como Ron se ponía rojo de rabia.

-Bueno chicos – dijo Remus – el viaje va a ser un poco largo, así que vamos a ir hablando, porque lo pronto que es me voy a quedar dormido conduciendo este cacharro.

-Vale – dijo Ron.

Fueron todo el camino hablando sobre las vacaciones, la verdad es que el viaje se hizo muy corto con la charla, hasta que llegaron a unas casas en las que faltaban un numero, bajaron del coche, y Harry cogió sus cosas, y entraron a la casa.

Harry no puedo evitar soltar una lagrima al ver esa casa, le parecía muy mal que usaran esa casa como cuartel general en ese momento, después de lo que paso con Sirius, utilizaban su casa como si no hubiera pasado nada. 

Cuando entro la señora Wasley fue a abrazar a Harry, después le saludaron Moody y Tonk. Mas tarde Ron acompaño a Harry a su habitación, guardo sus cosas, y bajaron, se sentaron a charlar frente a la chimenea. De repente alguien salio tosiendo de la chimenea, era Ginny.

-¿Qué tal? – le pregunto Harry alegremente.

-Bien.

-¿De donde vienes?

-He estado dando una vuelta con Dean.

-¿Seguís juntos?

-Seguíamos – se limito a contestar esta, y subió a su habitación.

Harry se quedo extraño ante ese comportamiento, estaba bastante rara.

-Hermione va a venir mañana.

-¡Que bien! Tengo que hablar con ella –de dijo Harry.

-¿De que?

-No se, pero me dijo ella que teníamos que hablar.

-Que raro, esta un poco rara.

-Puede que si.

-Venga chicos – decía la señora Wasley – a cenar.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron a la mesa, había bastante gente desde que vino Harry, estaban Fred, George, Mundugus, Moody, Tonk, Lupin, el señor Wasley, y una cara nueva, Percy. Por lo visto ya había hecho las paces con su padre, Ron le dijo que no era miembro, solo venia a veces a cenar.

Harry se sentó junto a Lupin y Ron, y estuvieron charlando.

-Quiero presentaros a alguien, pero se retrasa – dijo Lupin.

-¿A quien? – quiso saber Ron.

-A Sara, es una chica fantástica, era la mejor amiga de tu madre, Harry, y hace que no la veo desde que salio de la escuela, pero, os pediría, que no nombrarais a Sirius delante de ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se llevaban mal?

-Esta muy enamorada de el, y… bueno, es una historia muy triste, tal vez te la cuente ella en cuanto tengáis un poco de confianza, Harry. Es una chica muy amable, y la última vez que la vi, seguía tan hermosa como siempre.

-¿Te gustaba?

-Bastante, yo creo que todos los chicos de Hogwarts se sentían atraídos por ella, y era tan sensible, y comprensiva… era muy buena persona, bueno, ya la conoceréis.

Harry tenia muchas ganas de conocer a esa tal Sara, por lo visto era muy guapa y amable, en ese momento, alguien llamo al timbre, la señora Wasley fue a abrir.

-Hola hermosa – dijo dando dos besos a la joven.

-Hola – dijo ella tímidamente.

Sara entro en el comedor, todos los chicos se quedaron mirándola muy asombrados.

-Hola – dijo ella, pero ninguno dijo nada – hola – volvió a decir, esta vez si la contestaron, Sara busco a alguien con la mirada, y grito "¡Remus!" y fue corriendo a darle un gran abrazo. Sara empezó a llorar de alegría, "cuanto tiempo" decía una y otra vez. Acabo separándose de el, y le dio dos besos a cada persona que estaba en el comedor. 

Harry la miro, era una chica muy hermosa, parecía mucho mas joven de lo que era, tenía una larga melena rubia que rozaba sus caderas, unos grandes y hermosos ojos color azul verdoso, y una cara muy dulce.

-Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí – dijo – los que no me conocéis, soy Sara Rookwood, y este año daré Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts – se giro a Harry y le dijo – tenemos que hablar.

Sara se sentó en una silla y comenzó a cenar, Harry no podía dejar de mirarla, ella pareció notarlo, y le sonrió, eso hizo que Harry se sonrojara, cosa que hizo que Sara se riera aun más. 

-¡Que bello! – le dijo – unos ojazos como los de tu madre y una cara como la de tu padre, espero que no seas tan sinvergüenza como el.

Harry no volvió a mirar a Sara, estaba muy avergonzado, Remus noto que Harry la estuvo todo el rato mirando, y cuando acabaron de cenar, y Harry fue a su habitación, Remus le siguió.

-¿Qué tal Harry?

-Bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Es guapa Sarita? – Harry se sonrojo más.

-He hecho el ridículo.

-¡Que va! ridículo hizo tu padre, que cuando la vio, se pego a ella, y estuvo 2 horas con la boca abierta mirándola.

-¿Por qué atrae tanto?

-Porque tiene genes de _veela, _es muy normal, también tiene genes de sirena, pero es una historia que no le gusta contar a nadie sin tener confianza, además, quiere hablar contigo, luego vienes a mi cuarto, porque dormirá ahí.

-Vale.

Remus salio, y oyó como se alejaba, hasta que ya no había nadie en ese piso, Harry se acostó, estaba cansado, y se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, encontró un rostro cerca de su cara.

-Hola Harry – decía – ayer vine a verte, pero estabas dormido, baja.

Harry se puso más rojo aun, pero Sara no lo noto porque ya había salido. Estuvo desayunando con Ron.

-Bueno chicos, espero que os guste el desayuno, lo e hecho especialmente para vosotros – decía Sara sonriendo – iré a la habitación de Remus, luego subes Harry.

-Que guapa.

-Si – le dijo Harry – es muy bella.

-Pero no tengo posibilidades.

-Pues claro que no, es de la edad de mi madre.

-No me quites las ilusiones – le reprocho Ron.

Harry desayuno lo rápido que pudo, y se fue a dar una vuelta, no le apetecía para nada hablar con Sara, haría el ridículo. Se detuvo en el árbol genealógico de los Black, estuvo observándolo, era tan grande, de repente vio un nombre "Sara Rookwood"Harry se quedo pensando. Se acordó de lo que le dijo un día Sirius, toda la familia con sangre limpia estaba emparentada, y en ese árbol solo aparecía los magos con sangre limpia oscuros, y Sara estaba ahí, eso debía de ser un error. Subió corriendo a la habitación de Remus. Vio que Sara estaba llorando amargamente en los brazos de Remus, que le hizo un ademán de que saliera.

-No – dijo Sara – no pasa nada, entra.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Sirius – dijo Remus – lo echa de menos.

-No le pude decir… eso – dijo Sara.

-¿Lo que?

-Nada – dijo Remus.

-Bueno – dijo Sara secándose las lagrimas – tengo que hablar contigo.

-Si.

-Veras Harry, lo siento por estar así, bueno, yo seré profesora tuya, y también ayudare a Snape a dar oclumancia.

-Snape ya no me quiere dar clase.

-Claro que si quiere.

-No, en serio.

-Si se lo pido yo hará cualquier cosa, Snape es así.

-Bueno, me voy a descansar, adiós – dijo Harry saliendo.

Harry bajo al vestíbulo, donde estaba Hermione, Harry fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, la había echado de menos, y estaba bastante guapa, o eso le parecía a el, siempre había sido linda aunque no lo quería reconocer.

-¿Qué tal Harry?

-Bien, ¿de que teníamos que hablar?

Hermione se puso nerviosa – aquí no Harry.

-Vamos a esa habitación.

-Vale – dijo siguiendo a Harry.

-¿Y bien?

-Esque, Harry… veras, yo… no se si te lo puedo decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Todavía no eres suficiente maduro para entenderlo – dijo triste.

-Mira, no te entiendo, primero dices que quieres hablar conmigo, luego que no lo puedo entender, después que no soy lo suficientemente maduro… no te entiendo, estas muy rara – dijo el ofendido, y salio de la habitación dejando a Hermione llorando.

Harry vio a Ron sentado y hablando con Ginny en el salón, se acerco a ellos para contarle a Ron lo de Hermione.

-No la entiendo, primero me dice que quiere hablar conmigo, después que no lo puedo entender, y después que no soy lo suficientemente maduro. No la entiendo.

-Harry… -dijo Ginny – ahí que ver que insensible eres – le reprocho.

-¿Cómo?

-No sabes tratar a las mujeres, primero a mi, después a Cho y ahora a Hermione.

-No entiendo nada Ginny, di lo que quieras, pero no tiene razón, es verdad que esta muy rara.

Sara lo oyó todo, se acerco a Harry riendo y le dijo – es cierto Harry, no sabes tratar a una mujer, ya tendremos que volver a hablar – Harry volvió a ruborizarse, y se fue a su habitación.

____  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a Lis Jade Black, por darme la idea para el nombre de Sara XD


End file.
